Take Me Home Tonight
Take Me Home Tonight è una canzone di Eddie Money presente in Beneficenza, il diciannovesimo episodio della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez e Maggie Banks. Testo Artie: Woah! Kurt con Blaine e Rachel (Kurt e Rachel): Take me home tonight (I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light) Take me home tonight Blaine e Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt e Maggie: Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-oh I feel a hunger, it's a hunger That tries to keep a man awake at night Blaine: Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder Oh, when I feel you with my appetite Kurt (con Rachel): With all the power you're releasing (It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone) Blaine: Anticipation is running through me Let's find the key and turn this engine on Sam (con Rachel): I can feel you breathe I can (Feel your heart beat) Faster (Rachel: Faster) Kurt e Rachel (con Blaine): Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Take me home tonight) Blaine e Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt e Maggie: Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-oh Santana (con Rachel): I get frightened in all this darkness (I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone) Mercedes: I need some company, a guardian angel To keep me warm when the cold winds blow Blaine (Mercedes): I can feel you breathe (I can feel you breathe) (con Sam: I can feel your heart beat faster) (Faster) Kurt con Blaine e Rachel: Take me home tonight Artie e Rachel: I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Kurt con Blaine e Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine e Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt e Maggie: Be my little baby Be my little baby Maggie: Yeah Blaine: Just like Ronnie sang I said just like Ronnie sang Maggie e Kurt: Be my little baby Baby my darling Artie e Sam: Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh Blaine (Mercedes): I feel the hunger (I feel the hunger) It's a hunger (Oh!) (Rachel: Oooh!) Blaine e Kurt (con Rachel): Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Maggie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Take me home tonight) Blaine e Rachel (Artie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Kurt e Maggie: Be my little baby Kurt e Rachel: Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight Blaine e Rachel (Maggie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Artie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) (Be my little baby) Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine, Kurt, ane d Rachel (Artie e Maggie): I don't want to let you go (Yeah, oooh!) 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine (con Kurt e Rachel): Listen honey (Take me Take me home tonight) Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez